Maldito Universo
by ForeverAndAlwaysCam
Summary: Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿por qué el mundo es tan cruel? … Pues yo creo y doy por hecho que es así. Hay veces en que uno piensa que todo el universo está en contra tuya… Hagas lo que hagas, siempre va a ir en contra tuya…


**Hola…Soy Cam *-***

**Y escribí mi primer Fic… Es muy triste y me hizo llorar :( **

**Me gustaría que fueran sinceros conmigo… Soy principiante y me gustaría ir mejorando…**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Scott *-* (Ídolo)**

**Y sin más la historia…**

**PD: Pongan alguna canción triste ;)**

**Maldito Universo**

Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿por qué el mundo es tan cruel? … Pues yo creo y doy por hecho que es así. Hay veces en que uno piensa que todo el universo está en contra tuya… Hagas lo que hagas, siempre va a ir en contra tuya…Si tú dices negro, ella dice blanco. Si tú dices "Si", ella dice "No" y si tú haces las cosas bien…Todo te sale muy, muy mal. Siempre me pasa lo mismo, hago todo lo posible para que los demás estén bien y cuando trato hacer algo bueno para mí… Pues nada sale bien, siempre salgo lastimado, Por eso siempre adopte la imagen de ser tierno e inocente, para que los demás no vean lo que realmente soy… Un maldito desgraciado al que el universo odia. Hubo un tiempo donde me cortaba, pero después lo deje… Aunque quisiera morir, sabía que a todas las personas que todos los días protejo me iban a extrañar y era lo último que quería…Que sufrieran por mí. Y así todos los días en la noche como a mitad de la noche cuando todos estaban profundamente dormidos, tomaba un vaso de agua y me iba a la azotea… a Llorar como el desgraciado que soy, a ahogar mis penas. Después de un tiempo vino lo peor… Empecé a pasar más tiempo de lo normal con mi mejor amigo, meses después descubrí que me había enamorado de el… Pero como el universo no quería que yo fuera feliz, ni siquiera con un amor soñado. Lo aparto de mí de la peor manera posible… Viendo como sonreía y siendo feliz con otra persona… Me rompió el corazón… Si es que de todo lo que he pasado todavía quede algo de este.

Todos los días se acercaba a mí a contarme todo o que hacían. No pude evitar no escucharlo, verlo con esa sonrisa tan hermosa, y ver el lindo brillo de esos ojos color avellana, no era por mí, claro, eso lo tenía más que claro en mi mente… Era feliz me lo decía todo el tiempo… Y cada vez que me lo decía, podía sentir como mi pequeño y descuidado corazón se marchitaba cada vez más cuando hablaba de ella… Y eso era lo que más dolía, siempre supe que nunca tendría una oportunidad con él, pero no me importaba, mientras él fuera feliz… Por lo menos el era feliz… Y todas la noches después que el durmiera pensando en ella, me iba a la azotea a llorar hasta que no me quedaba más que dar… Con los ojos rojos e hinchados, me devolvía a mi habitación y me iba al mundo de los sueños con el corazón hecho añicos.

Después de años, escuchando lo bien que iba su relación. Y guardándome todo… Una tarde se acerco a mí con toda su cara iluminada de felicidad, Me dijo que tenía que hablar algo muy importante conmigo, No dude y lo escuche… Y cuando sus finos labios que siempre quise besar, pronunciaron las palabras: "Me voy a Casar"… Fue cuando supe que realmente no merecía, vivir. Todo se volvió más gris que antes, ya no lloraba en las noches… Era todo el tiempo. Me encerraba en el baño lloraba y volví a cortar mis brazos… De esa forma me sentía más que satisfecho… Debía morir… Solo vine a este mundo para sufrir.

El día de la boda, como buen padrino… Me quede atrás de él y observa cómo se alejaba mas de mi, con tan solo pronunciar un "ACEPTO" al padre… Ya no era y no iba hacer nada mío ahora… Esa misma noche, como buen amigo lo abrase y lo felicite, Cuando en mi interior… Esperaba que me dijera que me Amaba… Pero después que me dio las gracias por apoyarlo en todo momento… Ese fue el mejor momento de todo estos años, sentí como me quede sin aliento y me sonrojaba…Cuando vino ella y me devolvía al mundo cruel e insensible.

Esa misma noche, No lo soporte mas y le escribí una larga carta con todo lo que sentía… Lo que ocurrió en estos años Y de nuevo como siempre, caían las salinas lágrimas de mi rostro. Con cada palabra que escribía, se encogía mas el corazón y fue cuando llame a Logan. Se sorprendió al verme en tal estado… Seguro estaba hecho una completa Mierda, había tomado… Y fue cuando no pude más y me derrumbe en su hombro, le conté todo, y desde el principio. Lloro conmigo, me pidió perdón y fue cuando sin más me desmaye… Todo en mi era dolor, que me comprimía el pecho y hacia que mi mente se nublara completamente, pensando únicamente en todas esas veces, que la pena me invadía…Después de cuatro meses, ya no era el mismo… Me había vuelto más frio y casi sin emociones, y las pocas veces que sonreía eran porque yo mismo me obligaba… Pero cuando lo volví a ver, sentía esos mismos nervios de siempre se apoderaban de mi cuerpo. Pero como siempre era ella, ella, ella y ELLA. Un día en completa depresión, había planeado matarla… Pero no pude, por el…

Al día siguiente, estaba completamente tomado e ido, me había cortado como siempre… Y ya no sentía nada, ni siquiera dolor, estaba hecho un desastre emocionalmente y físicamente. Le mande un mensaje a Logan… Luego busque la pistola que tenia guardada debajo de la cama… Me senté tambaleante en el sofá de mi solitario departamento… La observe y reí… _"Que patético Carlos… ¿Así es como vas a morir?… Maldito Desgraciado"…_ No claro que no. La tire lejos de mí, fue ahí cuando sentí como perdía la movilidad de mis brazos. ¿Cuándo empecé a sangrar tanto?... Me deje caer en el frio piso… Cuando ya sentí algo pesados los parpados, llego Logan con Kendall… Al verme Se pusieron realmente pálidos, Logan se tiro sobre mi y empezó a gritarme cosas… Que no escuchaba, eran como si estuviera a metros de mí, Lloraba a mares… Mientras Kendall llamaba a una ambulancia…Era realmente innecesario, sabía que iba a morir allí… Como el maldito que soy.

-C-c-c-ar-los…P-por favor n-n-o te va-vayas- Lloraba Logan en mi pecho. Luego Kendall se sentó al lado de Logan con lagrimas cayendo también de su rostro. Creo que sabía que no iba a seguir viviendo, mientras me tenía la mano derecha apretada, tratando de no tocar las profundas cortadas, que me hice… No podía ya tener los ojos abiertos, a cada segundo que pasaban me pesaban más y más… Cuando lo vi en la puerta, con sus ojos hinchados y llenos de lagrimas… Fue cuando caí en cuenta del error que cometí, Pero por otra parte pensé en el dolor de estos años y al instante ya no me sentía culpable. Se dejo caer al lado mío y me miraba atónito, Deje soltar una pequeña y dolida sonrisa… Logan se aparto de mi pecho y abrazo a Kendall en un intento de sentirse protegido, Mientras James todavía no podía creer que me encontraba en ese estado… Ahora era todo un reto tener los ojos abiertos, no sentí nada de mis brazos… y tenía un nudo en la garganta. James se abrazo a mi cuello, sentía los sollozos en mi oreja y aspiraba su lindo olor… Cuantas veces desee estar así con el… Y una Lágrima se escapo de mis ojos rojos.

-T-T-Te…A-am-o -o– Fue lo último que pronuncie cuando, ya mis parpados se cerraron… Oía a lo lejos los gritos de Logan y los sollozos de James… Pero antes de abandonar este maldito mundo lo escuche decir un.

-Yo también…

Después todo fue oscuridad, pura, pura oscuridad…

**¿Qué le pareció?... ¿Bueno? O ¿Malo?...**

**Sean sinceros :) Por favor **

**Nos leemos Luego… 3 **

***-Forever and Always Cam-***


End file.
